Kenny McQuiggly
Summary Kenny is a bloodlusted author who jumped into the story he wrote just so he could sadistically kill off all of the character while making excessive amounts of pop-culture references in the process. His powers as an author allow him to make himself ascend to whatever level of power he desires, for the sake of being on par with his opponent in order to make fights more enjoyable to him. He somehow managed to bring his authorial powers into the real world and wreak havoc until he was the only entity left in his multiverse, and then replaced all of them with his own OCs. When Kenny isn't murdering his own characters, he is sitting in a chair in his mother's basement with his dog, writing exaggerated documentaries that remotely depict what they are intended to represent. He refuses to eat anything other than pizza, cocoa krispies, cinnamon toast crunch, or honey sandwiches, and he only drinks root beer and milk. He is obsessed with JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and cannot complete simple daily tasks without making surprisingly accurate attempts to mimic the memetic value of Jotaro Kujo's Star Platinum. His newly gained immortality prevented him from getting any older, and even after outlasting dozens of timelines, he never got bored of creating his own adversaries and defeating them. To this day, he is constantly creating universal threats and defeating them just so he can feel like a hero in a depressing attempt to escape from reality. Powers and Stats Tier: Whatever he wants it to be Name: Kenny Bork McQuiggly Origin: ArbitraryNumbers Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Author, Spoonlord Powers and Abilities: Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Boundary Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Space and Time manipulation, Spoon manipulation, Teleportation, Power up from pizza consumption, Immortality Type 5, Regeneration, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Meme manipulation, Universe creation, Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Whatever he wants it to be Speed: Whatever he wants it to be Lifting Strength: Whatever he wants it to be Striking Strength: Whatever he wants it to be Durability: Whatever he wants it to be Stamina: You get the point. Range: ^ Standard Equipment: Magic Pencil: A pencil that allows him to rewrite attributes of himself to give him whatever kind of properties he wants in order to be on par with his opponent for the sake of making the fight more exciting and entertaining. He often uses it to make himself transcend in dimensional space to combat higher dimensional beings. Magic Book: This book allows Kenny to rewrite reality and bring his ideas to life, allowing him to create various objects, entities, and weapons to aid him on the field of battle. Basically the notebook from Scribblenauts, only boundlessly superior to it in every category. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: He often gets a bit carried away in combat and rarely takes fighting seriously, and is always eager to show people what goes on inside his head. Thus, he sees combat as an opportunity to have fun and be obnoxious just because it entertains him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kenny can bring literally anything to the field of battle... if he puts his mind to it. Note 1: Both the magic book and pencil are conserved of his own endless energy, so should they be destroyed, he can simply create another one promptly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Casuality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Boundary Manipulation Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Elemental User Category:Matter Users Category:Omniscience Category:ArbritraryNumbers's Profiles Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles Category:Original Character